


I'm Such A Freak

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Homophobia, I'll probably continue this, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Songfic, Trees McCafferty, anon because I don't want to deal with this on my main, f-slur, if it can be called that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A fic based on McCafferty's song Trees. Just a forewarning, the F-slur is present.It's funny how despite three years passing, he can remember that night like it was yesterday."Hey." A whisper made Clay remove his hands from off his eyes. Once he'd blinked away the phosphenes, he saw his friend's boyfriend, Aaron, with a blanket and pillow in hand.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm Such A Freak

_It's funny how despite three years passing, he can remember that night like it was yesterday. He was 18. All of his friends were in their senior year of high school. As the end of the school year was coming up, they had been throwing more parties than usual, drinking more than usual, staying out more than usual. Just because Clay didn't go to school with any of them, that didn't mean he wasn't going to join in on the fun. That night was just that, fun. He never meant for it all to go so horribly._

Clay was staring at the ceiling in silence. His friends were all asleep in one of the bedrooms. He had opted for the couch, the air in his friend's bedroom being too stuffy and hot to sleep in. The living room was cold but he supposed it was better than being in that room. With a sigh, he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. There was no way he was going to sleep that night.

" _Hey_." A whisper made Clay remove his hands from off his eyes. Once he'd blinked away the phosphenes, he saw his friend's boyfriend, Aaron, with a blanket and pillow in hand. He made a gesture with the items in his hands. " _It got too hot in there, I was gonna sleep out here._ " Clay nodded and sat up.

" _Do you want the couch? I can move to the floor._ " Aaron laughed softly.

" _There's no need for that. And anyways we're both guys, what's the harm in sharing the couch? I bet it's big enough for the both of us if I take one end_."

" _Oh. Yeah. Sure_." Clay nodded again and shifted so he was on the far end of the couch. Aaron took his place on the opposite end, immediately getting comfortable and settling down. Clay on the other hand didn't lay down. He stayed sitting and instead just let his head fall onto he backrest. The two of them had sat there in silence for a couple minutes before Aaron sat up and turned to Clay.

" _Are you tired_?" The blonde turned his head to look at the brunet beside him.

" _Not really_." 

With a small hum, Aaron moved right next to Clay.

" _I'm not really tired either_." He just nodded in response, the two of them falling into a silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but it also wasn't one of comfort. " _You know... Me and Kristi... Well..._ " Aaron sighed softly. " _We just-..._ "

" _Yeah_?"

" _I don't think I love her._ " Clay's head shot up at those words.

" _You- What?!_ " He barely even had he chance to blink before his _**friend's boyfriend's**_ lips were on his. He doesn't know what came over him. He should have pushed him off. He shouldn't have let it happen. He knew it wouldn't end well. Clay doesn't know why his eyes fluttered shut and why one of his hands found it's way to Aaron's cheek. He couldn't explain it if he tried. And believe me, he tried. But he knew. He knew what was going to happen. He knew it was all wrong.

"What the _fuck_?!" Aaron pulled away from Clay, whipping around to see one of Kristi's (very pissed off) friends stood in the hallway leading to the rooms. "Seriously, Clay. What the fuck. I can see this type of shit from Aaron but you? That's not fucking cool."

"Wait, I-" Clay pushed Aaron to the side and got to his feet, his hands up in protest.

"Did you even think about Kristi? At all?"

"Jaime, we- I didn't- It was all my fault, I-I pushed myself onto him."

"I should have suspected this! He's never had a girlfriend! Of fucking course he's a faggot!"

"What the hell did you just say?!" At this point, Aaron was up in her face. But Clay had enough. His friends had all awoken due to the commotion and he wasn't going to deal with them. He instead just grabbed his bag that he'd left by the couch and left, letting the door slam shut behind him. A perfect end to a perfect night, Clay practically running down the sidewalk while trying not to cry as his friend call for him to come back.


End file.
